The Boy Upstairs
by Dr FooFoo
Summary: Irvine moves in with Squall and Quistis... What happens when Irvine makes a bet with Squall? [SquallIrvine, SquallQuistis, QuistisSeifer]


Disclaimer: I don't own the people but I wish I did... Note: I saw a short film with basically the same plot on Pridevision once and I thought it would make a nice little FF8 ficcle. ^_^ Warning: Speaking of that... yaoi! Don't read it if it's not your thing, mmkay? Pairings: Irvine/Squall, Quistis/Seifer (Blarg!), Squall/Quistis sorta **Note** Yes, I KNOW they're all out of character. Jeez... _  
  
***  
  
The Boy Upstairs  
  
***  
  
"What do you mean you got fired?" the high-pitched voice of Quistis wailed.  
  
"What do you think, woman?" Squall shot back. "Do you need a detailed explanation of what he said to me?"  
  
"Erg!" Quistis spat. "Just shut up, Squall!"  
  
With that, she threw the apple she was cutting up at Squall and marched upstairs, fuming.  
  
Squall was left to pick up the apple, dump it in the nearby sink and sigh. He sat down in a chair then leaned over and flicked on the radio that was beside him. He was just thinking about how and where to get a new job when Quistis' favourite song came on. Squall spotted her slowly creeping down the stairs and he nodded knowingly.  
  
"See, I knew you couldn't stay mad forever," Squall said calmly. Quistis pouted and sat down in Squall's lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah right," Quistis said, still pouting. "I just like this song, that's all."  
  
Squall stood up, taking Quistis with him and started to slowly dance around the room with her. Quistis buried her face in Squall's neck and sighed peacefully at his scent of spices, gunpowder, and leather. Squall chuckled slightly.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door. Quistis jumped from shock and Squall ran to turn off the music then went and opened the front door.  
  
There stood a tall man with a long auburn ponytail. He wore tight black jeans with brown chaps over them, a white vest, a long trench coat, and a brown cowboy hat.  
  
"Hey y'all," said the man. "I saw that sign outside that advertised a room for rent. Is that offer still up? 'Cause, man, I need a place to stay while I'm at school."  
  
"Squall, who is it?" Quistis asked from behind Squall.  
  
"Uh, sure. Yeah, it still is. Why, you want it?" Squall asked, ignoring Quistis.  
  
"Yeah!" Irvine exclaimed. "How much?"  
  
"Squall!" Quistis asked a little louder. "Who i--"  
  
"Be quiet, Quistis!" Squall raged. "Christ... Ok, come on in. What's your name, huh?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Irvine," the tall cowboy said when he walked into Squall's house. "So how much is the room?"  
  
"Oh, hi!" Quistis exclaimed when she saw Irvine. "You're looking for the room? Oh, we decided not to--"  
  
"Quistis, get lost," Squall commanded calmly. "We'll rent out the room."  
  
"Erg!" Quistis huffed as she trotted to the kitchen. "You're so mean to me, Squall!"  
  
"Heheh..." Squall chuckled. "Anyways, yes, we have a room available for rent. I'll let it go for... 9000 Gil a month."  
  
Irvine sighed but eventually agreed to pay the money.  
  
"Ok, I'll show you to your room then," Squall said and picked up Irvine's bag. He led Irvine upstairs and along a hallway. They walked past two doors then stopped at the third. Irvine walked in ahead of Squall and Squall dropped Irvine's bag roughly by the door.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour," Squall explained to Irvine. "Also, ignore my wife, she's kind of weird."  
  
Irvine nodded and Squall walked out of the room. He didn't notice Irvine watching his butt and memorizing everything he could about Squall.  
  
***  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Squall, Quistis, and Irvine were gathered around Squall's kitchen table. Everyone was silent and Quistis was scowling.  
  
"Uh... So, Irvine," Squall searched for something -- anything to make conversation. "What are you studying at school?"  
  
"Oh," Irvine started, shoveling corn into his mouth. "Well, I'm doing a masters in Psychology and I hope to someday be a Psychiatrist or something."  
  
Squall nodded and Irvine smiled at him and ate some more corn.  
  
Throughout their whole meal, Irvine never took his eyes off Squall and Quistis hardly said anything. Squall tried to make small talk but it didn't seem to be getting anywhere so he gave up early.  
  
After dinner, Irvine stated that he was going to his room to study and Squall nodded.  
  
"Have a good sleep, I'll give you a key to the house tomorrow."  
  
Irvine winked at Squall when Quistis wasn't looking then trotted upstairs to his room.  
  
When Irvine was out of earshot, Squall walked over to Quistis, who was sitting in the living room, reading a book.  
  
"Hey, you," Squall said quietly. When Quistis didn't move, Squall sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting in and ran his fingers through her hair. "Quisty, don't be mad. We need some extra cash until I get a new job."  
  
Quistis looked up at Squall and smiled slightly.  
  
"I know, you're right," she said, nodding her head. Squall bent his head down and kissing Quistis' lips eagerly.  
  
"Come on, let's get to bed," Squall said with a wink. Quistis giggled and stood up. She seductively walked to the stairs and waiting until Squall was following her before she ascended.  
  
***  
  
Irvine couldn't take it any more. He had tried to ignore it but it wouldn't stop. The room next to his was Quistis' and Squall's room and they had been going at it for hours now. All Irvine could hear was the steady moaning of Quistis and some occasional grunts from Squall.  
  
Irvine was furious that such a cute guy like Squall was being wasted on a bitch like Quistis.  
  
She doesn't even talk or something, thought Irvine.  
  
Irvine's newest crush was mating with a woman in the next room and all he could do was sit and listen.  
  
Eventually, Irvine felt like he was going to explode and he decided to make at least something good out of this. He curled the fingers of his right hand around his hardening sex and started to pump.  
  
Irvine tried to block out the sound of Quistis and just concentrate on Squall's grunts and eventually, he did it.  
  
As he curled up into a ball in his bed, Irvine fell asleep to the rhythmic thumping of their bed against the wall.  
  
***  
  
The same thing happened for many days in a row. Every night, the loud moaning and grunts and Irvine pleasuring himself then falling asleep.  
  
With each passing night, Irvine became more and more disgusted.  
  
With Squall and with himself.  
  
Finally, a couple weeks later, when Irvine came home from school, Quistis was nowhere in sight. He wandered into the kitchen only to find Squall standing by the sink, cutting up mushrooms.  
  
Irvine smirked at his luck and walked over to Squall, grabbing his butt on the way past. Squall jerked around and stared at Irvine in shock.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Squall questioned then chuckled. "You gay or something?"  
  
Irvine frowned and stood beside Squall.  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
"Woah, too much information, school boy," Squall chuckled again and went back to chopping.  
  
"Squall..." Irvine began, and stared at Squall when he looked up. "Every night when I go to bed, I hear you and your wife fucking. It sickens me. I want you, Squall. And I know you want me."  
  
With that, Irvine leaned forwards and plastered his lips against Squall's. He thought he could feel Squall relax for a second but then Squall pulled away.  
  
"What the hell?" Squall shouted. "It's none of your business what my wife and I do! And I don't give a shit if you're disgusted."  
  
"Three days, Squall," Irvine seemed to have not even heard Squall. "If you can go three days without your wife, I'll give you something special."  
  
With that, Irvine winked and walked upstairs to study.  
  
After Irvine had left, Squall started chopping up mushrooms again. He was kind of worried about this Irvine kid but he was also curious. He'd never been with a guy before. What harm could it do? When he was done with the mushrooms, Squall had made his decision.  
  
***  
  
Three days without sex from Quistis passed and Squall was beginning to feel quite odd. He felt like something was bottled up inside of him and screaming for release.  
  
On the night of the third day, Squall got home before Quistis and saw Irvine sitting on a couch in the living room, waiting for him.  
  
"Ok, ok, I went three days," Squall said impatiently. "Now give me whatever it is."  
  
Irvine smiled seductively and calmly walked over to Squall.  
  
"Patience, Squall," Irvine cooed and began to unbuckle Squall's belt.  
  
Squall's eyes went wide when he realized what Irvine was planning but he didn't pull back or resist. He just needed that release.  
  
Just this once, Squall thought. Then I'll be through with him.  
  
Irvine unzipped Squall's leather jeans and watched as they fell to the floor. As he suspected, Squall wasn't wearing anything underneath so his hardening arousal was visible right away.  
  
Squall moaned loudly as he felt Irvine's hot mouth around his sex. He moaned even louder when Irvine began to work his mouth up and down on it, sucking all the while.  
  
Irvine started to moan too as he felt himself grow harder every passing minute.  
  
Squall had never had anything like this done to him before. Quistis had done it but not like this. She always seemed to want to get it over with but Irvine seemed to enjoy doing it.  
  
It wasn't long before Squall felt his hot release boiling up inside and he grabbed Irvine's hair as he thrust one last time into Irvine's waiting mouth. Irvine waited between Squall's legs until all of his seed was in Irvine's mouth and swallowed then he stood up.  
  
Squall was breathing hard and he had a thin layer of sweat on his face. He just stared straight ahead.  
  
Irvine grinned and licked his lips.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"I, uhh..." Squall could hardly speak. "Nnn..."  
  
Irvine chuckled and winked at Squall.  
  
"Meet you at this time tomorrow, lover boy," he said. He then walked upstairs to pull out the old books.  
  
Squall stayed in the same place for a long time. He wasn't sure how long but eventually, he heard his wife humming while coming up the walkway. Squall quickly pulled, zipped, and buckled up his pants then wiped his face with his shirt.  
  
When Quistis walked in the door, she had on a new coat and shoes. She kissed Squall on the cheek with a grin. But Squall was not smiling.  
  
"Where did you get those?" Squall asked, motioning with his hand at Quistis' new clothes.  
  
"I bought them, Squally, isn't it obvious?" Quistis said with a sarcastic look on her face. "Anyways, no time to talk I have to make dinner."  
  
With that, Quistis bustled off to the kitchen.  
  
Squall sighed at his wife's lack of knowledge when it came to spending money but eventually, he decided to read a book in the living room.  
  
***  
  
The same thing happened for months afterwards. Squall would come home, Irvine would be waiting for him, and they would go at it. Squall had learned much from his experiences with Irvine and he soon found that he preferred Irvine over Quistis.  
  
However, one day, Quistis stayed at home. In the early afternoon, there was a knock at the door and when she opened it, Quistis saw the cable guy waiting with a new cable for her phone.  
  
"Oh, hi, thanks for coming over," Quistis giggled. "The phone's right over there."  
  
The man walked over to where Quistis was pointing and began to inspect her phone.  
  
Quistis giggled again and sat on the arm of a couch.  
  
"What's your name?" Quistis asked and the cable man looked up.  
  
"Me?" he asked, slightly surprised.  
  
"Yeah, who else, silly?" Quistis said and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"Oh, my name's Seifer," the tall blond said then got back to his work.  
  
"Seifer," Quistis repeated. "Come over here for a second."  
  
Seifer looked around the room as if searching for something then did as Quistis said. Quistis giggled again and took Seifer's hands then wrapped them around her own waist.  
  
"Well, you're pretty cute," Quistis said with a flirtatious smile.  
  
Seifer smirked and Quistis reached up to kiss him. But he got there first and pushed Quistis back onto the couch. Quistis giggled furiously as Seifer put his hand on her leg and begin to move it upwards.  
  
"Ooo, Seifer, that tickles," Quistis giggled.  
  
"Mmm, does it?" Seifer asked and kissed Quistis again.  
  
His hand was under Quistis' dress and on her panties now and as he moved it around, he felt his hand getting moist.  
  
Quistis gasped then moaned as Seifer's hand went into her panties and started moving up and down.  
  
Quistis closed her eyes and moaned with pleasure as Seifer found her opening and pushed one finger then two then three into her and moved them in and out.  
  
Quistis reached up and pulled Seifer down on top of her as he began to move his fingers faster and faster.  
  
"Mmm, Seifer, I'm almost there," Quistis moaned.  
  
Quistis groaned as Seifer moved him whole body downwards. He pulled his fingers out of Quistis and leaned his head in. Quistis almost shrieked when Seifer's hot tongue burned itself into her and started moving around inside of her.  
  
Quistis reached her hands down and held on to Seifer's hair as he moved his tongue around.  
  
It was just another couple of minutes before Quistis couldn't take it any more and felt her fluid being released into Seifer's mouth. Seifer lapped up all her juices before standing up and looking down at Quistis.  
  
"Oh, that was the most fun I've had in years!" Quistis giggled, panting.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with your phone," Seifer concluded and walked out the door.  
  
Quistis sighed happily and waddled over to her phone. She began to phone all her friends and tell them what had happened.  
  
***  
  
How Quistis had gotten his phone number, Seifer didn't know but she phoned him one day so she had it.  
  
"Hello?" Seifer said when he picked up his phone.  
  
"Oh, hi, Seifer?" Quistis asked. "This is Quistis. You, um... Fixed my phone a couple days ago."  
  
"Oh, yeah, what do you need?"  
  
"Well, I had so much fun that day, I was wondering if you want to come over again?" Quistis giggled.  
  
"Oh, well, hey, I'd love to but I'm kind of busy right now. Phone again another time, ok?" Seifer answered.  
  
"Awww, oh well," Quistis sighed. "Ok, I'll see you later. Bye!"  
  
"Yeah, bye," Seifer hung up and sighed. That girl was nice but a little too eager. Besides, Seifer was already with someone.  
  
***  
  
Quistis sighed happily and hung up the phone. That Seifer sure was a cutie. She would just have to wait for another day when he wasn't busy. Quistis stood up and skipped to the kitchen, not noticing Irvine who had heard the whole thing.  
  
***  
  
That night, Irvine fell asleep happily. There hadn't been any moaning, grunting, or thwacking of the bed against the wall for a very long time. He was beginning to think Squall had fallen for him.  
  
In the other room, Squall rolled over in bed so he was facing away from Quistis. Quistis looked over at him and sighed.  
  
"Squall, are you awake?"  
  
Squall didn't say anything.  
  
"Ok, I know you are. I want to ask you something, ok?"  
  
Squall grunted.  
  
"Um..." Quistis started. "Squall, why don't we... You know. Have sex anymore?"  
  
Again, Squall didn't say anything.  
  
Quistis scoffed and rolled over. Within a couple minutes, both of them were asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next day, Irvine had a vacation so he stayed home. Squall and Quistis, however, were out of the house for the whole day. Squall had to work and Quistis had gone shopping for a while. Irvine decided to have some fun.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed the number that Quistis had stupidly left on the table. When Seifer picked up, Irvine said in a high voice, "Ooo, hi."  
  
"Quistis, is that you again?" Seifer asked.  
  
"Mmm, oo," Irvine didn't want to screw up so he settled for just making noises.  
  
"Hey there, I'm busy until about one o'clock this afternoon but then I'll come over, ok?"  
  
"Ooo, mmm, tee hee."  
  
"Alright, see you," Seifer hung up and Irvine followed suit.  
  
Awesome, he thought.  
  
***  
  
At about twelve thirty, Squall came home for lunch and Irvine was waiting for him.  
  
"Hello, Squall," Irvine cooed with a wink.  
  
"Come here, bitch," Squall said in a playful way the grabbed Irvine and pressed his lips to the taller boy's.  
  
"Ooo, frisky, huh, Squall?" Irvine chuckled as Squall kneeled down on the ground in front of Irvine.  
  
Just as Squall had his lips around Irvine's sex, the door opened and Quistis walked briskly in.  
  
Everyone's eyes went wide with shock and Quistis dropped her shopping bag on the ground.  
  
"Squall, what the hell are you doing?" Quistis shrieked as she slapped Squall in the back of the head. "Get off him now! Oh my god, I can't believe what I'm seeing!"  
  
Quistis turned around and was about to smack Irvine but Squall stood up and blocked her.  
  
"Mind introducing us to your friend, Quistis?" Squall asked, nodding towards a very confused-looking Seifer standing in the doorway.  
  
Quistis gasped.  
  
"I... I don't even know who he is!" she cried.  
  
Seifer chuckled. "Don't remember me? I'm Seifer, that telephone guy who felt you up that time before," he said, then seeing the look on Quistis' face, added, "Yeah, you remember now, huh? Who's this guy?"  
  
"My husband, you pervert! Get the hell out of my house! Both of you!" Quistis was crying by now and Squall slapped Irvine on the back.  
  
"What was that, Squall?" Irvine asked, concerned.  
  
"You heard her, get the hell out," Squall said calmly.  
  
Irvine's face was one to be remembered. He looked hurt, sad, angry, and confused all at once.  
  
"Ok, ok, but you only have one day to pack up your stuff and leave," Squall said reluctantly.  
  
Irvine glared at Squall then stamped upstairs. He never came down, not even for dinner.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Irvine lay in his bed, reading a book. Suddenly, from behind him, he heard a steady thumping.  
  
His face went white as he realized what was happening.  
  
The moans and grunts started and Irvine threw his book at the wall and covered his head with a pillow.  
  
In the other room, Squall stared at the wall between his room and Irvine's. He sighed then turned his attention back to Quistis.  
  
***  
  
A/N: Ewww... I suck at writing het stuff... _  
  
Vok: Amazing, Zell isn't in it at all!  
  
Abbee: It's because I wanted to spare him the embarrassment of being in this fic. :P 


End file.
